


Monday Morning, You Sure Look Fine

by ArielAquarial



Series: Family of Three [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Professor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielAquarial/pseuds/ArielAquarial
Summary: There was something about the way Cas got dressed in the morning that made Dean want to drag him back into bed and muss him up again. Some days, he’s more successful than others.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Family of Three [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127873
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Monday Morning, You Sure Look Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fleetwood Mac's song Monday Morning

There was something about the way Cas got dressed in the morning that made Dean want to drag him back into bed and muss him up again. Perhaps it was his strong fingers, working button after button into tiny holes as he closed his shirt. Maybe it was the way he looked Dean dead in the eye as he slowly tucked his shirt into his trousers, sliding his hands down his hips and stomach to smooth the lines. Maybe it was the way Cas threaded his supple leather belt through the loops and buckled it snugly on his hips or the way Cas’s feet arched as they slid into his socks.

Maybe it wasn’t the _way_ he dressed at all, but the clothes themselves. It could have been the snug vest he pulled over his white button-down shirt that always showcased his tapered waist. God, just seeing him button it up made Dean want to run his fingers over the fabric, pressing into the muscle beneath. The blue tie he pulled taut around his neck didn’t help either. Or it could be those damn argyle socks he insisted on wearing even though no one would see them under his slacks. It just screamed sexy librarian, and Cas’s students agreed. Dean’s seen his Rate My Professors score and that damn chili the students always gave him.

To be honest, it was probably the way the 6:30 light lit him up in a golden glow, softening his edges and turning his blue eyes molten like the ocean when the sun hit it. As much as he hated the early hour—who the hell signed up for a 7:30 am class, anyway?—he loved it for these exact moments of quiet before Claire started banging around her room, and Jack started crying for Dean. Before he had to get dressed and feed the kids and get them out the door and _then_ head to work himself.

Either way, Dean loved to watch his husband dress every morning. The magic of him going from a rumpled, boxer-wearing middle-aged dad to a sexy professor _never_ got old. Sometimes, he would let Dean drag him into bed and make him a lot less early than he usually was. Other times, Cas hurried out the door despite Dean’s shameless begging, and he touched himself to the thought of Cas watching him impassively from behind his podium while Dean begged for a passing grade.

He was hoping this morning Cas would stay just a little bit longer.

“Come back to bed.” He murmured, going as far as pulling the warm blankets back and giving his hips what he hoped was an inviting wiggle.

Cas smiled at him but continued digging through his dresser, choosing from the dozen argyle socks he possessed. “You made me late last Monday.”

“You weren’t late.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t early, either.”

“God forbid you be on time for once. Live a little. You’re not going to get fired if you don’t show up early.”

“If you’re trying to get me to put off leaving, you’re doing a very poor job.”

“I don’t know about that.” Dean pointed out with a smile. “You stopped looking for socks, didn’t you?”

Cas scowled at him and went back to his search, eventually choosing a lavender and blue pair. He wandered back to the bed and sat, pulling up his slacks and working a sock onto his foot. Dean took the opportunity to slide up behind him, draping himself over Cas’s back. He took an earlobe between his teeth and gently nibbled. To his satisfaction, Cas let out a long breath and tilted his head, giving him even more room. “Dean, you’re being very rude.”

He pulled away and blew gently into his ear, earning a shiver out of his husband. “Come lay down with me for a few more minutes.”

“I’m already dressed.”

“Come on, I’ll make it worth your while. You can even keep all your clothes on! I promise.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh yeah? What will you do to me, then?”

“Lay back and you’ll find out.”

Cas sighed in defeat and looked at his watch. Dean knew he was calculating his bike ride and however long it took him to lock up and walk to the classroom. “Fine. I’m giving you twenty minutes.”

“I love a challenge.”

Cas did as Dean asked and lowered himself onto the bed, scooting back until he was able to lay down fully. Dean started with his vest, opening it and revealing his button-down shirt. He could see a warning on the tip of Cas’s tongue. “Don’t worry, it’s not coming off. I remember the rules, Professor Novak.”

“Don’t call me that.”

He pouted. “Oh, come on! One of these days you’ll crack.”

“Doubtful.”

Getting back to the task at hand, Dean laid down next to him and went straight for his mouth. He sighed into the feeling of Cas’s soft lips and the cool tingle of mint on his tongue. Normally, he might be tempted to keep it at that, just the soft push and pull of their lips together, but Cas pretty much gave him the green light to do whatever he wanted for the next twenty minutes, so there wasn’t a second to waste.

Remembering his promise not to disrobe Cas, Dean went for his buckle and slid it open while he continued to tease Cas’s tongue with his own. When his pants were open, he spent a brief moment contemplating how much he could get away with. Would Cas let him push his pants and boxers down to his ankles, or would that be considered ‘too far’? Not wanting to end the party before it even started, he decided it wasn’t worth the risk. There was a lot he could do with just an open fly, and with time ticking, he got down to business.

He cupped Cas’s bulge, already starting to thicken, and savored the breathy sigh that escaped Cas’s lips. Dean applied just a little pressure as he rubbed the outline of his cock through the thin cotton fabric, so soft from years of wash that he could feel all the ridges and veins under his palm. His mouth was watering at the thought of tasting Cas’s thick length, so he reached for the elastic, pulling it up and over his cock, all the way down to tuck under his balls. Cas squirmed at the pressure and Dean pulled it just a little tighter, savoring the little moan and pulse of arousal that had Cas’s dick standing hard and proud. He left his boxers there, enjoying the sight it made, and traced a finger lightly over the elastic.

Since Dean already started off with morning wood, he was already too close to coming for comfort. It had to have been what, three or four days since they last had sex? Maybe even five? Too long in Dean’s opinion, and he was going to remedy that immediately. The only question was, hands or mouth? It took him two seconds to decide he’d rather die than go another second without his mouth on his husbands’ cock.

Dean shimmied down the bed and put his face level with Cas’s dick. Normally, he’d lick and bite at Cas’s gorgeous hips, the crease of his thigh, the skin just below his balls, and even play around with his sensitive foreskin a little, but he didn’t have time. He almost whined at the realization. Half of the fun was driving Cas crazy with his mouth before he even considered touching his cock.

Speaking of… Dean took a second to rid himself of his boxers. No one said anything about _him_ being naked. To be honest, the fact that Dean was naked as the day he was born and his husband was still fully clothed was _almost_ as good as his professor fantasy. Almost. Shit, Cas even had those damn socks on. He couldn’t help but grip himself and give a few strokes in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

Conscious of the ticking clock, he kept one hand on his own dick and used the other to guide Cas’s tip into his waiting mouth. He groaned at the taste. So clean and fresh from his morning shower, but still a little salty from the precome and the overwhelming musk of _Cas_. Not wanting to hurt his neck, he kept Cas’s cock in his mouth as he moved, placing himself between Cas’s knees for the perfect angle. With one final deep breath through his nose, he lowered himself as far onto Cas’s dick as he could before pulling up, pressing his tongue into the underside until he popped off the top. With just the tip of his tongue, he flicked over the slit, gathering more of that salty flavor, and began to toy a little with his foreskin. He loved his husband's uncut cock, loved the way he could reach straight into Cas’s boxers and jack him off without needing to waste time with lube, and he loved the way Cas whined when Dean pulled the skin up to cover the tip and tongued inside to lave around the head. More to play with, he always said, and he never missed the opportunity to play with his husbands’ cock.

He put the tip of Cas’s dick back into his mouth and held it there as he worked his arm under his stomach and stroked his own cock.

“Dean…” Cas muttered after he was still for just a second too long.

“Hey, it's _my_ twenty minutes, I can do whatever I want with them.” And to prove his point, he sucked Cas back down and went right back to stroking his own dick, moaning around his mouthful and sending vibrations down Cas’s shaft.

Fortunately for Cas, Dean was a great multitasker and refocused his attention on Cas’s cock with his mouth while he stroked himself with a tight fist. His husband shifted and squirmed beneath him, fighting the urge to thrust into Dean’s mouth. Dean was having none of that. He let go of his dick for the second it took him to grab Cas’s hand and place it on his head, giving him all the permission he needed to thread his fingers into Dean’s sleep-mussed hair and circle his hips in a low grind, pressing Dean’s nose into the hair at the base of his cock.

The groan Cas let out was enough to knock the breath out of Dean and remind him that he was supposed to be stroking his own dick. Cas thrust slowly into Dean’s mouth so he adjusted his pace, alternating the bobbing of his neck to go with Cas’s movement. The flap of Cas’s fly folded towards his face, reminding him once again that Cas was fully clothed. He felt his dick pulse at the reminder. Shit, he was getting close. If he would just let go of his cock he could draw things out, but he never had much self-control, so he tightened his grip and quickly brought himself to the edge. It only took two more strokes for him to spill all over the sheets.

He could do nothing but hold Cas in his mouth as he moaned around the length and gasped for breath. Cas let out a truly debauched moan at the sensation and took a few calming breaths. “You look so good on my dick.”

Dean was flushed and sweaty from his orgasm, and he knew the sight he made. Mouth stretched around his cock, lips glistening with spit, bare ass in the air as he knelt between his legs. He winked at Cas and pulled off, licking around his tip for show, and teasing the edge of his foreskin. He played with it a bit, enjoying the slide if gave his hand while he pumped him.

Having caught his breath, he dove back in, knowing by the way Cas’s hands trembled in his hair that the brief respite he gave Cas was the only thing that kept him from coming the moment Dean did. He smirked knowing that his own orgasm pushed his husband so close to the edge. Mouth back on Cas’s cock, he bobbed his head, sucking on every pull and flicking his tongue across his shaft on every push.

“Dean!” He cried, voice a little too loud. “Ah!”

He wanted to lift his head and watch his husband come, but he sucked harder instead, pulling up his length with lips even tighter and tongue pressing into the hard flesh. He did it once, then again before Cas began to stiffen. His other hand was free to caress Cas’s balls, softly at first, and then firmer. By the time he gave them a gentle tug, Cas’s ass lifted off of the bed, thrusting into his mouth and his entire body tensed as he came. Pulse after pulse of warm liquid coated Dean’s tongue, slightly bitter and thick, and _fuck_ he missed this.

Cas was panting loudly through his orgasm, trying his hardest to stay quiet as Dean sucked him lightly through the aftershocks. Finally, the hands gripping his hair and holding him in place loosened, and Dean took that as his cue to come up for air. He didn’t go far, planting his head in the crease of his clothed thigh and breathing harshly in time with Cas, trying his hardest not to get any fluids on Cas’s slacks.

“I’m sweating in my button-down.” Cas gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Dean chuckled. “You’re welcome.”

Cas’s hand found its way back to his head, fingers threading into his hair and thumb stroking the tender skin behind his ear. “Yes, thank you.”

Dean yawned, already starting to drift into a sleepy daze. He let his eyes close and he snuggled further into Cas’s thigh, throwing a knee over his calf. “It was my pleasure.”

“I need to go.”

Dean just grunted and hooked his arm around Cas’s legs, pinning him in place with his whole body.

“Dean… that was more than twenty minutes. If I don’t leave now, I really _am_ going to be late.”

“Cancel class.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Get a TA to teach for you.”

“Come on, love. Want me to tuck you back in?”

He knew it was a joke, but… “Yeah.”

Dean pushed himself to his knees and hurried to his spot before Cas could take it back, avoiding the cooling puddle of semen that was—thankfully—on Cas’s side of the bed. He’d take care of it later. Cas huffed, but stuck to his offer and pulled the comforter back over Dean and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. He only had about an hour until his alarm went off and he would have to get the kids up, and he probably wasn’t even going to fall asleep, but it felt really good to be taken care of by his husband. It reminded him of those cozy days when he stayed home from school and did nothing but laze in bed, get doted on by his mom, and eat soup.

He pulled the blankets up to his ears and smiled to himself. “Love you. Enjoy your bike ride.”

“Love you too, Dean.”

He heard the bedroom door click shut, and then a few moments later, the garage door opening and closing. Dean fell back into a doze, head full of his husband, and the taste of cum still on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about the next part, so stay tuned because I'm already halfway done! It's also smut, but I think it's safe to say no one will mind two in a row...


End file.
